fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Feast of the Sleeping Man
Feast of the Sleeping Man (眠れる男の饗宴, Nemureru otoko no kyōen) is a Dark Caster Spell. Known from its more primitive parent magick, Reap Magic, it takes the premise of its predecessor and expands the conventional purpose to a new exponential level. Instead of taking Life Force, it takes whatever the Caster desires: Memories, Experiences, Skills, Power, and Intelligence. The result leaves the victim a husk, empty yet not dead, left to forever bereft of whatever made that person a human being. It is classified as a new Dark Magic and Forbidden by the Wizard Council. Creation/Conception Rooted from the Dark Magick, Reap, Feast of the Sleeping Man is often nicknamed by its predecessor for naming simplicity or through understandable confusion of the two. It's equally outlawed and more mundane parent spell takes the Eternano composed within a human being, located within the core of their body, slowly drawing it up and siphoning it into the mouth of the recepiant. Like a stream of water to a ladle, this is how the prior spell worked, as was observed by the surpassing spell's creator, Rohan. After discovering this spell within the archive of the Wizard Council's sealed Sealed Library, accessed legally by Wizard Council personnal, which Rohan used his authority as Purge Captain to enter and leave freely. This spell gave birth to an idea, a spell that could take the root of tampering with the spirit of the victim rather than the vitality and physical force of the target. After hatching the plan, the orchestrator of the to-be malevolent Magick left the Punishment Force shortly before being discovered rummaging through the archives himself. For ten years Rohan tinkered and worked with the spell he had in mind. Trial and error, resulting in the deaths of livestock and humans alike, his quest to crafting the spell left ruin and anguish in his wake. But after a decade, Rohan had finally perfected it, and began using it freely without any form of effort on his part. Now able to bend even the strongest of Mages to his will and take from them what he finds useful, Rohan has become one of the most dangerous Dark Mages in the history of the world. It is unknown if Feast of the Sleeping Man was recorded, taught to, or shared with any other individuals beside himself. Casting the Spell Unlike Reap, where a magic medium such as a weapon is needed to extract the Life Force, physical contact is all that is needed. By placing one's hands over the chest, one over the natural storage area of a being's Eternano and the Second Origin, one can imbue a forceful charge of guiding energy. Once complete, the Caster can move back to a safe distance from a more resistant target, and clasp their hands together to start the ritual. As the spirit of the individual manifests within the body of the victim, a torrent of eternano particles in the form of tangible air ebb out of the person's mouth like smoke. Swirling around, the spirit's essence forms into a whirling maelstrom of Eternano, culminating in all of the desired traits of which the caster wishes to devour. Unfolding the hands, the caster will accept the essence's "air" into the palm of the hand, softening and transmuting into a form of liquid. After pouring it into the mouth, a rush of energy overcomes the Caster, as ambient energy within the essence and all of their traits are transferred to you. What is left is the Caster becoming stronger than he was before and the target in a state equivalent to a vegetable. Recovery is conceivable impossible, unless the Caster dies. In which case if the victim is still living, it is possible that the essence returns back to the source though this is at best optimistic conjecture. Side Affects/Defects: Like all Magic, there is always a downside to using Feast of the Sleeping Man. Even after perfecting the spell over the course of ten years, Rohan has found that using this spell on individuals of stronger will or those of high Magick will be a battle in of itself. Being the progenitor of the spell, Rohan's Will is naturally higher, and manipulating the Eternano within the person's body to weaken them or receive phantom pain will discourage fighting back. If the veil of "essence" that comes out of the affect fails to reach the Caster, it can funnel back within, leaving them unconscious and potentially putting them into a temporary comatose state. Devouring the traits and power of a strong Mage will likely leave the Caster exhausted. Needing at least 3 days to constitute the body to adapt and get used to the new power reaped from the spell's completion, it is imperative no fights are inflicted afterwards. If not, the attributes of the Caster will be significantly weaker and will be hampered by unintentional waking visions of the most recent "Feast," making them believe they are in the memory or experience of the one he devoured. This can cause long term psychological damage to the user of the spell, and possibly split personality disorder if repeated attempts are done. Current Users: *Rohan Trivia: *The image used for the spell is taken from Zaheer's wind vacuum technique used in Legend of Korra. Category:Rohan Category:Black Art Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic